


The High Road

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Transit of Venus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Part 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of my series written while listening to Three Days Grace's album Transit of Venus

_I told you I was hurt_

_Bleeding on the inside_

_I told you I was lost_

_In the middle of my life_

        Thing seemed to be going well until the issues with Castiel started. Him and Crowley wanted to open the gates of purgatory, for heaven only knows what. I still never entirely understood why. It seemed rather foolish to open the gates of where monsters go when they die.

        “Sam what on earth are we going to do?” I questioned no longer being scared by anything that could possibly be there. I just wanted an end to all this shit.

        “I have no idea Llana. This is really becoming ridiculous. The constant flow of things going wrong.” He said slightly pissed off.

        “Yes that may be so, but we’re hunters nothing much ever comes back to us for the good we do. By this point being a hunter this many years there is no out and this is what we’re bred to do.” I stated trying to remember the reasons why any of us were still hunting.

        “You’re right about that, there is no out. At least not entirely anyway.” He said with a somber look.

        “Cas, I’m not sure what we’re going to do but he’s definitely taking the low road that’s gonna lead him no where good. This low road could also cause implications for humanity to deal with. I don’t think he realizes all the potential damage he could case by going through with this  hare-brained plan.”

        “Well we’ll try to do something. We always do.” He said with a sigh.

 

_There’s times I stayed alive for you_

_There’s times I would’ve died for you_

_There’s times it didn’t matter at all_

        Things got ugly as they were about to open the gates of purgatory and Cass was about to snap the walls in Sam’s head.

        “Cass, please you don’t have to do this to him. He won’t survive if you break those walls. If you want to be this way take it out one me.” I said not even caring or feeling fear of the actions.

        Cass he stepped away from Sam, moving towards me now. With a touch of his fingers the walls inside my head came crashing down; but I knew I had to stay focused on keeping Sam and Dean safe. The amount of hell that came climbing over those wall was insane any normal person would’ve hit the ground.

        “Did that make you feel better about yourself and your balls to the wall reckless plan Castiel?” I snarled still standing on my own two feet.

        “What did you do to her Castiel?” Sam’s voice bellowed.

        “I can answer that for you Sam, He broke the wall inside my mind keeping all the creepy shit from spilling over.” I said still wondering how I was upright and talking.

        “You’ve obviously fairly good at dealing with it, with how long your soul was in hell it’s a miracle that you are still upright and standing.”

        “It time I’ll recover on my own. And when I do there will be hell to pay.” I said with a cold dead stare locked on Castiel.

        “Well when you can finally do that I’m sure you’ll track me down.” He said knowing that I was serious even if it was a suicide run.”

        After the gates of purgatory opened Castiel swallowed every soul in purgatory and many things that were much older than souls. The worst of all being the leviathans.

 

_Will you help me find the right way up?_

_Or let me take the wrong way down_

_Will you straighten me out?_

_Or make the long way around_

_I took the low road in_

_I’ll take the high road out_

_I’ll do whatever it takes_

_To be the mistake you can’t live without_

        With a snap of his fingers Castiel disappeared. Leaving Sam, Dean, myself and Bobby standing there in the old run down building.

        “Sam are you okay?” I asked still more worried about him than I was myself

        “I should be asking you that, you’re the one whose gord he cracked like it was nothing.”

        “I’m fine Sam seriously, do want to know what hell was like for me?” I asked.

        “Umm… Okay.” he said genuinely scared.

        “Hell for me was reliving every horrible memory from my childhood except I was getting extra commentary that’s all.”

        “So for me even before I went to hell I was always haunted my traumatic past. I okay  I’ve got this.

        That’s what I told the boys, my past was the hardest thing for me to remember but it got even worse after Cass cracked that wall. Some of that wall had been in my mind since I was a child and now all these memories were causing me a dark depression.

        Nothing I could do ever seemed to make me feel any better but I knew I had to push through and start rebuilding that wall inside my head because I needed to be there for Sam. That was the only thing on my mind was being there for Sam and figuring out a way to convince Cass that there is another way to do things.

        All of those were tasks that were easier said than done. Some moments in time were hard to bear, since Cass had gone AWOL and swallowed all those souls and monster’s in purgatory there had been many mysterious acts of god. However, people were wrong they were not acts of god but acts of a mutated angel who wanted to play god.

 

 

_Standing in the dark_

_I can see your shadow_

_You’re the only light_

_That’s breaking through the window_

        Sam he was the only thing that made dealing with hell inside my own mind easier. When I was around him it was easy construct the wall. The more time  I spent around him the stronger I got at dealing with all the creepy crap that was inside my head.

        Now it was time for yet another meeting with Cass he had called for help, he didn’t want to try and play god anymore. He just wanted to put an end to this madness. I stood in the room drawing the sigil as a bloody Cass sat on the floor behind me. Dean and Sam went to make sure we had everything else that we needed.

        “Llana.” Cas said barely above a strangled whisper.

        “Yes Cass?” I asked looking directly at him.

        “I’m sorry for this, I’m sorry for everything, for breaking the wall in your head.”

        “It’s okay Cass, we’ll make all of this right we always do we’re team free will am I right? And the wall don’t worry about it I’m managing just fine. Let’s focus on getting you to a point where you’re doing fine.” I said in a soft light tone. I had already forgiven Cass days ago.

 

_There’s times I’ve stayed alive for you_

_There’s times I would’ve died for you_

_There’s times it didn’t matter at all_

_Will you help me find the right way up?_

_Or let me take the wrong way down_

_Will you straighten me out?_

_Or let me take the long way down_

_I took the low road in_

_I’ll take the high road out_

_I’ll do whatever it takes_

_To be the mistake you can’t live without_

        I finished getting everything set up and with the help of the brothers we got him to put everything back in purgatory. Well almost everything those stubborn ass leviathans wouldn’t let go and the got loose after they took control of Cass they made him walk into the water where he more than likely exploded from all of the souls that were inside him.

        Just when I thought things were getting better they took a swan dive for the worst. Nothing could compare to the worldly threat that was upon us because of Castiel. He really messed up and now Sam Dean and I would have to clean up his mess. A mess that should never have been made.

 

_Well I’m not gonna give it away_

_Not gonna let it go, just to wake up someday gone! Gone!_

_The worst part is looking back_

_And knowing that I was wrong_

        “Llana what’s going on?” Sam asked as the tears rolled down my face.

        “It’s all becoming too much, the flashbacks are turning into full on hallucinations. I’m not sure how much more I can take.” I said in desperation. Not only did I lose the last bit of the marbles I did have, we also had to figure out how to get rid of the leviathan problem.

        “Llana, breath. You’re with Dean and I and you don’t ever have to live through your past again. This is reality right here with us.”  

        I didn’t have it in me to say anything so I just wrapped my arms around him not wanting to let go. The feeling so comforting but at the same time I was afraid it was all going to disappear. I couldn’t’ve handled it if it all had disappeared. I knew at that moment we had to find a way to try and take the high road out because every last one of us took the low road in.

 

_Help me find the right way up_

_Or let me take the wrong way down_

_Will you straighten me out?_

_Or make me take the long way around_

_I took the low road in_

_I’ll take the high road out_

_I’ll do whatever it takes_

_To be the mistake you can’t live without_

_I’ll do whatever it takes_

_To be the mistake you can’t live without_


End file.
